Avatar of Chaos
by Oniblade
Summary: A young girl struggles to face her past with the Vizjerei, something she would not dare speak aloud. R


Chapter 1: An Old Alliance  
  
Overlooking the horizon, the breeze wailing back and forth. The skies awoke a pale blue, clouds nowhere to be seen. Amidst the perilous cliffs below lay forestland far as the eye could behold. Clusters of oak wood trees gathered close, shadowing the land beneath. Somewhat North lay a river that took a curved path from the ocean some miles away to a place far off, possibly reaching the westward edges.  
  
"Such time has passed me, has it all been utterly wasted." pulling back her dirty blonde hair, a bit ruffled from the wind. The girl was moderately tall, about three swords high. She was also light, to which a twig would bear as much weight. Her eyes dazzled a ruby red, her face pale white.  
  
Footsteps echoed from the cliffs below, not far down from where the girl stood. The pitter-patter became louder and more haste. Oddly she did not stir, seeming to be cast into a trance by the harmonious scenery.  
  
"Neratha? " a man approached from behind her, causing Neratha to jump backwards. For a brief moment she fell unconscious, but soon opening her eyes to see an outstretched hand. She grabbed hold and pulled herself up, trying to regain balance.  
  
"My name is Althone, I have been sent by the High Council of Zakarum to escort milady to her own kin, and further discuss our alliance towards the Vizjerei." He took a deep breath, as Neratha was now fixated on him. His darkish skin tone and brown hair blended seamlessly, making it hard to distinguish. Almost the same height as Neratha, but from this distance it could very well differ. What stood out most of all were his clear blue eyes that reminded Neratha of gentle waves crashing against the beds of sand. She had not seen such a thing for many years, since the age of 17 moving to this deserted mountaintop. That was a bitter nine years ago…  
  
"Err, are you alright?" Althone asked, as Neratha was still staring wide-eyed at him. She came to her senses, blinking a few times to rid the dust from her bloodshot eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, it happens from time to time unfortunately. I'll simply lose sight, becoming unwary of anything around me. And then after that it just." stopping immediately, the expression on her face wished not to remember. She began to intake heavily, her hands pulsating.  
  
"Well I'm done here, you can come along I guess." Neratha took his simple nod as a yes, and led the two of them down the mountainside. The pass lead almost straight down in a curved spiral pattern, and at some points they literally had to climb down to the next ledge. Neratha had no trouble; Althone had most likely suspected that she had been through this route many times before.  
  
Now the road straightened out more, which provided a great relief for Althone.  
  
"It's not to far from here, come." Neratha looked over her shoulder, waiting for him to catch up.  
  
"Bah, my job detail never implied that I'd be getting such a workout, something I'm waiting to talk to my employer about." But she was not listening, instead approaching a wall of jagged stone in front of them. She put her palm on the uneven rock; many crevices and indentations had created a stepping stone, a stairway in a sense.  
  
"That's a pretty high wall, are you sure?" Althone asked, but before he had even finished Neratha was already on top. She motioned for him to come, and although he was hesitant he calmed himself and approached the stone. Placing a hand in one crevice, a foot in the other he began to climb. Moving slowly, stopping for a small sigh now and then. He tried his best not to look down.  
  
Neratha was beginning to become impatient; it had been well over ten minutes.  
  
"Are you coming?" she snapped. Again Althone moaned, trying to quicken his place. He had reached the last of the stepping-stones, but she had already become nasty. She thrusted her arm out and snatched Althone's wrist, and with a tug pulled him up.  
  
"Damn messenger boy.Worthless, I'd be better off alone." She muttered.  
  
"I can see why Ganlec was against this treaty, the Vizjerei are quite nasty people." After ensued a period of silence. Neratha wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out.  
  
The trip that followed was deadly quiet. Althone couldn't even be sure where they were going, if not for her leading the way. The passed over an old bridge, its hinges were rusted and squeaky. Some of the boards were missing along the middle, allowing Althone to stare downwards towards the vast gap, which headed down a mile or so. He showed no sign of it just then but in his head he was not one to prefer heights. But they made it across with some diligence. In the distant a small cottage could be made out. It was a darkish maroon type color, similar to the red rock behind it. There were two paned windows hanging from the backside, and one that hung to the right of the door. A broad chimney sprouted out from the V-shaped top, puffs or gray smoke emitting from it.  
  
"This home used to be deserted until I arrived. The windows were smashed, the door cracked. Debris found its way into every nook and corner. Someone might have lived here, but why they left is behind me." Neratha spoke softly, trying to gain her tone.  
  
"Well you're about to leave soon, or am I mistaken?" replied Althone. She said nothing, instead opening the front door. It made a loud screeching sound, echoing throughout the inside. Though it was broad daylight outside, the interior was pitch black.  
  
"I could already guess the house hadn't been property built, the cliff behind us blocks the sunlight from coming through the back, only for a blessed hour or so is there light in here. It works for me anyway." Going inside, Neratha lit a candle and put it atop the table. Althone came in as well, pulling out a chair for him to rest his aching feet. As the light flickered it illuminated the room around it. The house only seemed suitable for one person, with only a single bed, two chairs snuggled into a carved table (in the case of a guest), and a small indoor storage shed towards the other end. (Or closet if you will)  
  
"So how do you manage in these parts? You seem to have little trouble taking that you have more luxuries than most." Althones eyes glanced to the fireplace. Though dim it burned with dark intentions. Neratha came towards it holding a kettle filled with water. She took some leaves and crushed them into the pot. Noting his curiosity, she enlightened him.  
  
"Kelko leaves, quite difficult to find in the Eorla Woods, but I managed to gather a small patch of them. They taste terribly bitter by themselves, but when brewed makes a strong tea."   
  
"I noticed on my way here actually, I might have,stepped on few by accident." Neratha sprung to her feet, alarmed by a spur of hot water that spat on her lap.  
  
"Bah, that seemed rather fast." She said grimly, taking a pale of cool water and dumped it on the fire. Now only a spark flickered in the lifeless pits of the burned wood. With a last gasp it extinguished, allowing her to grab a wooden spoon to pour a cup for herself and Althone.  
  
"So then…" Althone stuttered, as they had been sitting idly by drinking their tea. Neratha took another sip.  
  
"How were you brought to ally with the Vizjerei?" she bowed her head for a moment, bringing back distant memories  
  
"I was born in their higher ranks, before the rebellious age. There were two great leaders of that time, Bartuc the Bloody and Horazon the Noble. Both had different insights on the fate of the Vizjerei. Horazon felt that our people should stay where we hid, fearful of what had become of the world. Bartuc, on the other hand, was nothing more than a chaotic monster who proposed that we declare war on the Barbarian village of Harragoth, the land that had belonged to their ancestors." Neratha stopped to take a breath, Althone waited with an eager face.  
  
"Of course, Bartuc was regarded a fool from then on, but some followed him. Being born of a Priest of Rathma, he demanded great power in his bony hands. Himself and his followers were banished into the reaches of the Far Oasis, leaving them to die. Bartuc dragged on for three days, as the sun beat down on his weakened body. Eventually he reached a hidden cove that been shadowed by a group of trees that grew close to a small oasis. Feeding off whatever he could reach. Eventually becoming stronger, and hell-bent on revenge. No one truly knows what happened, but one day he came back with an army of reanimated minions to grant his final wish. It was a terrible war, though I've only heard stories I know this much. Many lives were lost in that fiery battle, including Horazon himself. From then on, those who were left gathered into one new location to keep themselves hidden." Althone stood speechless for several seconds, amazed to hear such a story.  
  
"So whatever happened to Bartuc?"  
  
"Bartuc the Bloody? The man was quite an enigma, no one really knows if he is even alive. My guess is that he still roams the desert, looking for more souls to torture."  
  
"The bastard." He cursed. Neratha rose up from her chair, struggling to keep her arm still.  
  
"Please don't say such a thing."  
  
The ground felt wet, drenched in a morning shower. Neratha opened her eyes, and adjusted to the bright light. All around her lay a desert of grassland, with vast mountaintops surrounding. There was a heavy fog, which prevented going much further, and quite a chill to add.  
  
A sudden noise erupted from behind her. With quick eyes she caught the figure speeding past. In a snake - like voice it whispered.  
  
"Fear me mage slayer, for my vengeance will be swift." Disappearing into the fog, he left no trail upon fleeing. Neratha followed curiously, vexed by what she had heard. She walked blindly for some while, it had now gotten colder. After bearing much, Neratha stopped to put on a fur coat, skinned from a hostile bear.  
  
It became even worse, being difficult to see your own two feet in front of you. Again she trudged on, hoping to find out where she was, or what was going on. Was this real, or was her mind aloft?  
  
"Wha,what?" the fog around her faded away, almost in an instant. A clocked man spawned from thin air, supposedly...  
  
"Who are you!?" Neratha cast her cloak aside, fists clenched tightly. The man held his hand out, chuckling.   
  
"Calm yourself, young one, lay rest to your tortured soul. I am but here for one purpose, do not take leave from your lonely mountainside. An omen approaches eastward, your people are in ghastly danger." He roared.  
  
"So, this is a dream then." Thought Neratha, regarding the mans warning.  
  
"It's alright, don't hesitate. I know, Neratha, of the grief you have kept inside." She fell back, astonished. The hooded man walked to her, placing a bony hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Where have they moved?" he said.  
  
"Who?" Neratha inquired, pushing him away.  
  
"Tell me, and your misery will take leave." Now speaking with a more harsh tone, he had lost his patience.  
  
"The Vizjerei,something I would not speak of in front of God himself." She said, awaiting a response. The man shook with a bitter rage.  
  
"Damned fool! No one shall refuse me, I will destroy them!!" with an agonizing scream he removed his hood. Nothing in mortal terms could describe such a hideous completion. A pale face, horribly mutated with bones coming out from the cheek. Again he chuckled, revealing the rest of his skeletal remains. The world around Neratha faded, drained of its color. In a last moment she heard the same snake - like voice.  
  
"So your path is set. But know that soon all you care for, everything around you will come crashing down. The realms, hell and mortal alike, will soon join together." The last bit of light faded, darkness swallowing all.  
  
Neratha woke, covered in cold sweat. The sun still had not risen, night bound the Earth. She dragged herself out of bed, stumbling on a rock that had made its way inside. Straightening her hair, she then peered out the front window. Althone stood at the edge of the cliff, gazing at the stars. His expression was vague. Already up she opened the door and shut it silently.  
  
"Such a extraordinary sight, wouldn't you agree." He said as Neratha approached him. She said nothing, only a glance at him every now and then.  
  
"Something wrong?" Althone asked, folding his arms.  
  
"I'm,uh.Well,sorry for how I acted. It's not like me to be so inconsiderate, I guess I had too many things on my mind." Neratha said, shamed.  
  
"Hey, no hard feelings okay? I really wish I could understand what's happening to you." he paused for a moment.  
  
"But,one thing. I want you to come with me, being secluded here will not help you overcome your past." She thought about it.  
  
"Alright, as long as I don't have to overcome it alone." 


End file.
